Spellbound
by pieface98
Summary: A curse sent upon Anubis House at the moment Halloween begins. It's up to Eddie and Nina to lift the curse and save all their friends from an untimely death. One issue, no one else remembers. Fabina, Peddie, Jara Four Parts
1. Once Upon a Hallows Eve in Anubis

"_Oh these times are hard. Yeah, they're making us crazy don't give up on me baby."_

_-For the First Time, The Script  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis  
Pre-Note: OKAY! Because I love leaving cliffhangers, this will have a Part One and Part Two. Possibly a Part Three or Four depending if each part is longer than 5,000 words. Yes, you heard me, 5,000 per chapter at least. This is the Halloween one/two/three/four shot!**

* * *

_I want, I want, I want! But that's crazy! I want, I want, I want! But that's not me-_

Amber Millington silenced her text tone, smiling at the melodious voices of One Direction. She glanced at her screen that showed a text from Fabian Rutter (or in Amber's phone contact- Stutter Rutter). She sighed, setting her phone down at she curled a final piece of her hair and read the message.

_Come to the living room, we're going to watch a movie._

"Nina? Where's your phone?" Amber asked curiously, wondering why Fabian texted Amber instead of Nina.

"Umm, dead in the pocket of my jeans somewhere." Nina Martin laughed, "Why?"

"Because you're Stuttering Boyfriend just texted _me. _He wants us downstairs to watch a movie." Amber explained.

Nina smiled. After their reconcile five months earlier, watching movies together had become one of their favorite activities. Fabian liked to let her snuggle against his stomach and envelope her in his arms-

"NINA!"

Nina was drifted from her thoughts when Amber screamed her name. "Are you coming?"

Nina nodded and followed her downstairs, where Nina immediately spotted the back of Fabian's head on the couch. Tiptoe-ing down she covered his eyes and whispered, "Guess who," seductively into his ear.

Fabian smirked, "You better watch out, my girlfriend might see you."

"And what would she do?"

"You better come over here and show me."

Nina walked around couch, sitting as far away from Fabian as possible.

"Hello?" Fabian said with a disappointed frown.

"What? Did you want me to come over there?" Nina teased.

"Maybe."

"Well, I'm not coming." Nina said, sticking her tongue out.

"Well than you don't get to use me as a pillow." Fabian teased back.

Nina immediately crawled over and began to beg, "Pleaseeee?"

Fabian raised his eyebrows, "What? Did you want to use me as a pillow?"

"Yes." Nina pouted.

"Well you can't."

Nina smirked and tickles his sides until he let her snuggle him. Still laughing, Fabian spoke, "I'm gonna get you back."

"Sure you will." Nina muttered as Fabian placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Are you two done?" Jerome Clarke asked, one arm around his girlfriend, Mara Jaffray.

"Just play the movie, Jerry." Eddie Sweet said.

"What are we watching anyway?" Alfie asked.

"_Raiders of the Lost Ark._" Patricia Williamson answered.

"I've never seen it." Joy Mercer commented.

"It's Nina's favorite." Fabian smiled.

Nina couldn't help but smile as she snuggled deeper into her boyfriend's chest. There wasn't much more she could ask for. She had the perfect life, the perfect boyfriend, the perfect friends. No more mystery or evil Spirits threatening her life. It was all over. She could just enjoy life.

"You okay, Neens?" Fabian asked when he felt her get closer to him.

She nodded, "Never been better."

She suddenly felt something. Something… inside her… Something was wrong. She looked at Eddie, who was looking at her. His eyebrows were knit together and Nina knew… he felt it too. They both excused themselves at the same time, making their way to the boy's corridor.

"You felt it too." They said together.

"I just… was watching the movie with Patricia and I was like… something's wrong." Eddie muttered.

"Everyone's in there right?" Nina asked, "No one's missing?"

"Yeah, everyone's there." Eddie sighed, "Do you think we're being paranoid? I mean, the whole Osirion/Chosen One thing was almost six months ago. Everyone's happy for once. Maybe we're just scared."

"No," Nina muttered, "I don't think this is paranoia. When someone's paranoid, you feel it in your brain. But, I felt it in my soul, Eddie. And to make matters worse, we felt it, at the same time."

Eddie's eyes closed, "Should we warn everyone?"

"Not yet," Nina shook her head, "We need some kind of proof. They'll tell us we're being paranoid."

"Nina," Eddie said, putting his hand on her shoulder, "To be honest… I'm kind of scared. What if this is real? Two years ago it was… evil caretakers and magic cups that kill. Last year it was evil ghost spirits threatening to forfeit our lives. What's next?"

"I don't know, Eddie," Nina said shakily, "But I'm scared too."

* * *

Neither Nina nor Eddie could sleep that night. Both tossed and turned, wondering if what they'd felt was real. It felt real. It seemed real. But what? What was going on? Rufus is dead, Senkhara was gone. What was left? What didn't they know?

* * *

"Nina?" Fabian said the next day, as they walked to class hand in hand, "Are you okay, you seem a little… distracted?"

"I'm fine, just a bit cold." Nina covered, walking in step with her boyfriend. The school had changed the dress code to no blazers for the girls, but maroon knit sweaters instead. Fabian didn't wear his blazer much anymore, opting for a grey sweater, but still carried it with him. He grabbed it from his bag and draped it over his girlfriend's small frame.

"Thank you," Nina said, adjusting it on her shoulders, "I miss you Fabian."

"What do you mean?" Fabian asked, "We're always together."

"I feel like… graduation is at the end of this year and… it's like you're already slipping away." Nina muttered, tears welling in her blue eyes. She threw her arms around Fabian, burying her face in his shoulder, "I don't want this to end!" she cried, "I can't lose you yet, I can't!"

"Shh, shh," Fabian soothed, "It's all going to be okay."

He felt the ring box in his pocket and he wondered if it was the right time. He had had Eddie and Jerome help him pick out a promise ring for Nina weeks back, when he saw _the ring _he just knew. It was perfect. It was a gold band, with two connected lines, one with Nina's birthstone on it, the other with Fabian's. Each was at the end of the band, connecting it in the middle. On the inside Fabian had _09-25-10 _inscribed on the inside, the day they met.

He couldn't do it now. He wanted her to be happy when he did it. They both applied to UCL and Oxford, plus the University of Manchester and a few others. But, they also applied to a few different colleges. He wanted them to always be together.

"How do you know?" Nina sniffed.

"Because," Fabian bit his tongue. He wanted it to be the right time when he told her he loved her. He had a whole plan set up. "I just know."

Nina looked up at him with wide eyes, "Fabian."

"Yes?"

Nina gave him that look. The look that meant she wanted to kiss. Fabian smiled and picked her up, bridal style, heading for the garden.

Study Hall could wait.

* * *

"Here ye, Here ye!" Jerome shouted in the living room at the end of the day, "Tomorrow night is Hallows Eve, also known as the night before Halloween… I think, but regardless, Anubis House will be having a Hallows Eve Bash, just the nine of us. We'll party until Halloween and at midnight we'll change into our costumes and party all night!"

"How did you get Victor to agree?" Fabian asked, his arm resting on Nina's shoulders.

"Easy," Jerome smiled, "Victor and Trudy are both going out that night and Trudy says she trusts that we'll be responsible if we party."

"NINA!" Amber shouted, "PATRICIA, JOY, AND MARA!"

"What?"

"You all know what you're being right?" Amber asked, satisfied when they all nodded, "Good! We're going costume shopping, now!"

"Yes, grab your purses!"

Once the girls were all ready to go, Amber stopped them, "Wait!" She marched up to Fabian, "Mr. Rutter, do you promise not to mistake Joy and Nina if they have a mask?"

"Amber!" Fabian and Nina hissed.

"Do. You. Swear." Amber repeated.

"Yes, I swear." Fabian muttered, "One slip up and I'm forever dubbed as a mix up."

Soon, the girls were at a costume store and Patricia was looking through costumes. She was the first to go.

"Okay," she said, "I'm going as a vampire and Eddie's going as a vampire slayer so…"

"Okay," Amber muttered, "You need to be a sexy vampire, we all know Eddie will appreciate it."

"So what?" Patricia asked, "I need a tight, short black dress?"

"With red rimming!" Amber added with a smile, "Come on guys, let's help her!"

Eventually, they'd found the perfect costume for Patricia. She had a short black dress with red rimming, fishnets, a cape with a red inside and black outside, and a pair of boots.

They did Joy's costume next, which proved to be easy, since she was being a Princess. She had a pink gown, heels, and a tiara. Her gown was a light pink, with a corset that was strapless.

Amber's costume was a fairy. So, she had a shirt that was short and puffed out (with sparkles) almost like a tutu, but it fell a bit farther. It was all hot pink, but her wings were translucent, with sparkles.

Mara was a witch, so she picked a typical witch costume, but Amber refused. She found a sexier version of the witch costume. It was black and purple, with a corseted top, fishnets, and a witch hat.

Then came Nina. She was to be Cinderella before the ball, so Amber found a tattered dress. It was simple, but pretty cool. Amber promised to make her look like she had dirt on her face and stuff.

They had fun.

But Nina was still haunted by that feeling all day long.

* * *

"Hey mum?" Fabian said into the phone, "I got your… box. The note said to call you before I opened it…"

"Yes!" his mother said, sounding erratic, "Um, I got the picture that Amber sent… of you and Nina. I want you to open the box!"

Fabian did as he was told, opening the small cardboard box. Inside, he found a jewelry case. Opening it as well, he saw the heart shaped necklace is mother always wore.

"Mum…"

"Fabian," his mum cried, almost sounding like she was in tears, "Your father and I said we'd give this to you when you met the girl you'd someday marry. He gave it to me when his mother found out and… I want you to give it to Nina. I can tell."

"That I love her," Fabian smiled to himself at the necklace. He looked closely, noticing the engraving. "Amor Verus? What does that mean?"

"The engraving!" his mum shouted, "It's Latin for true love, my dear. I can see it in your eyes, who took that photo?"

"Joy did." Fabian said.

"Joy has got a way with photography. The way the light hits your faces, it's beautiful. You're looking at her with such adoration and the she's blushing- Fabian, I'm so happy for you." His mum cried.

"That picture was taken this summer." Fabian muttered, "Nina's living with Eddie because… her Gran just died and his dad adopted her."

"Oh, poor dear." His mother mumbled, "Give it to her, Fabian. I know you like to wait for the right time, but, do it when you see her next."

"Of course, definitely."

* * *

"Eddie, it's getting worse," Nina said as she pulled the tall American into her room.

"I know!" Eddie shouted, "It's just echoing in my head over and over again! I can't take it anymore!"

Nina shook her head, "We still can't mention anything. It's too early. We have that Halloween thing tomorrow night and Fabian just texted me saying we need to talk and I'm scared, Eddie." Nina began rambling, "I'm scared that he's going to dump me and really don't want to lose the best thing that's ever happened to me." Tears welled in the eyes of the girl who has stayed with Eddie that very summer.

That past summer was one of the best of Eddie's life. He'd stayed with his mum, who just moved back to England, and Nina since her Gran died. They'd spent every day with Fabian, Patricia, and Alfie since they all lived in the same area. Amber, Jerome, Mara, Joy, and even Mick joined them on the weekends, or sometimes they headed to them. Amber came more often than then rest of them, since she was kind of halfway between Jerome, Mara, and Joy and Eddie, Nina, Alfie, Fabian, and Patricia.

Other recent summers, Eddie had spent graffiti-ing walls and signs with some of his buddies. He liked hanging out with his Anubis friends better. They had more fun.

"And I'm scared that this feeling really means something!" Nina finished.

"Nina," Eddie mumbled, his hands on Nina's shoulders, "Everything is going to end up fine. We've defeated some nasty ghost before, we could do it again, and you know that. We're Team Osirion slash Chosen One! We can do this!"

Nina smiled, wrapping her arms around Eddie, "I have to go find Fabian. I'll see you later Eddie."

Eddie watched her go with a sigh, before running off to find Patricia. If Fabian and Nina were gonna end up making out, he wanted to as well.

* * *

"What did you want to talk about?" Nina asked, looking at the floor. She saw the smile on Fabian's face when she walked in and she knew that he wasn't ending things with her. But that bad feeling was growing strong as the day went on and she was stressed and upset.

"What's wrong?" Fabian wondered, walking over to her and placing a hand on her back. She began to cry softly against his chest. Fabian knew that she needed to let it out before she spoke, so he backed up and they laid on his bed as the tears dampened his shirt.

Minutes later, Fabian spoke again, "Are you ready to talk?"

"I can't tell you," Nina cried. It was true. She couldn't tell him. She trusted him with her life, but she didn't want to scare him, especially if it was nothing. She felt him sigh.

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

"Are you… cheating?" he asked, truly afraid of the answer.

"No!" Nina shouted, sitting up and looking at him.

"Then what's so bad that you can't tell me?" Fabian yelled, "It can't be that bad!"

"I just can't tell you, Fabian! Can't you accept that?"

* * *

Jerome sat in the living room, with Alfie, Mara, and Amber all reading around him. Jerome was reading a horror novel, Alfie was reading a comic book, Mara was reading some classic, and Amber was reading this month's issue of _SEVENTEEN. _Suddenly, they were all scared shitless by the yell of someone in another room.

After recovering from their shock, they listened in.

"_I just can't tell you, Fabian! Can't you accept that?"_

"_We're a couple, an item, two pair!" Fabian shouted, "We've always told each other everything1 What makes now so different?"_

Sometime during that statement, Eddie, Patricia, and Joy joined them in the living room, all listening as well.

"_I'm going to tell you," Nina said, in a much calmer voice, "But I can't yet! Trust me!"_

"_How can you expect me to trust you if you aren't telling me something! It just leads me to believe that you're hiding something! Something huge!" Fabian argued, "Nina, we've never kept anything from each other!"_

"_Says the guy who kept the Mark of Anubis from me!"_

"Mark of Anubis?" Mara asked, glancing at the rest of the group.

"_That was different! I did that for you! You were so distraught! I didn't want to worry you!"_

"_Why can't you trust that I'm doing this for the same reason?" Nina shouted. _

The group heard the slam of a door, then Nina walking out and marching up the stairs, mutter to herself. They heard another door slam, assuming it was Nina's bedroom door. Fabian walked out of his room moments later and into the kitchen to start setting up for supper.

* * *

The group was silent that night at supper, Nina and Amber had switch spots. Even Jerome didn't dare say a word, a shock to the rest of the group.

"Very quiet tonight," Trudy commented, "What's wrong?"

The nine occupants of Anubis House remained quiet, staring into their soups as the continued eating.

"What?" Trudy asked, worriedly, "What's happened?"

They all still stayed silent. Trudy sighed, "You know, Jasper and I had a lot of differences when we first met." Trudy said, sitting on the stool near the wall, "But he was always so kind and good hearted. After the exhibition ended we started dating, you know?"

Eighteen eyes stared at Trudy, waiting for her to continue, "I've known most of you since you were eleven. You know what? You guys were meant to all come to Anubis House, even Eddie and Nina. You guys have something special. You all found exactly what you were looking for. Keep that in mind."

They all stared at their laps, wondering where Trudy was going with this, "You guys have become the closest thing I've had to a family. And, that's why, I want you all to be in the wedding."

Jerome, Alfie, and Amber spit their soup. Eddie, Joy and Patricia spit their drinks. Fabian, Nina, and Mara stopped their spoons halfway to their mouths, before dropping them back in the bowl.

"Jasper… _proposed?" _Amber asked.

Trudy held up her hand, "Last night!"

The girl squealed with delight, shouting congratulatory phrases at Trudy as the hugged her. The guys smiled and joined in the hugs and kind words, happy for Trudy. She really did deserve this.

"We're so happy for you!" Amber shouted.

"Yeah, you really deserve this!" Nina smiled.

"She's right," Fabian agreed, "You really do!"

"Oh, Fabian," Trudy smiled, "Jasper wanted to see you, but I don't advise going out in this weather. It's going to pour. Why don't you give him a ring?"

Fabian smiled, taking out his cell phone and calling his godfather.

* * *

That night, everyone fell asleep, some dreaming up elaborate wedding ideas, others tossing and turning from nightmares of zombies and aliens, and others drifting into a calm, deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Morning guys!" Amber smiled as she sat at the breakfast table.

"Where's Nina?" Fabian asked.

"Still upstairs," Amber mumbled, "She said she was feeling sick."

Fabian muttered something to himself, before throwing down his napkin and getting up. He headed upstairs to Nina's room, knocking before going in. When he didn't get an answer, she opened the door, noticing Nina still in bed. Fabian sighed, sitting next to her, as she laid facing away from him.

"Are you ill?" Fabian asked, rubbing her back.

Nina shook her head, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's okay," Fabian sighed, laying against her as he stroked her hair, "Everyone has a right to secrets."

Nina turned into his stomach, burying her face into him. He continued rubbing her back and she spoke, "I feel like something bad is going to happen. I didn't want to worry you."

"Bad?"

"Eddie felt it too. It's growing stronger as the days go on. I don't know if I'm being paranoid or-"

"Nina," Fabian said with a slight smile, "As long as we're together, everything is going to be okay. I promise."

Nina smiled as Fabian continued, "I have something for you."

He opened a small ring box, revealing the promise ring he'd gotten her, "I got this for you during the summer, and I've been waiting for the right time to give it to you. But, taking this, you're promising me that you'll be faithful and I'll always stand by you, no matter what. Because I want to marry you someday."

Nina wiped her tears and nodded, as Fabian slipped the ring on her finger.

"Now," Fabian smiled, "This was my mum's and my grandmother's before that. It's been in my family forever because, it represents love. We give it to the women we know we'll marry someday. My mum called me yesterday and said she saw a picture of us together, she told me that she knew we'd get married someday and told me the story, telling me to give it to you."

He put the necklace around Nina's neck and smiled, "Now you're mine forever."

Nina laughed, kissing Fabian with as much passion she could conjure up.

"I love you," Fabian smiled.

"I love you too."

* * *

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Jerome shouted, as he played the music and everyone danced and talking and just being happy. Trudy was out with Jasper somewhere. The rain poured down in torrents and thunder and lightning shook the house with its mighty forces.

"Eddie," Nina mumbled as the thunder roared, "It is just me or is it really strong tonight?"

"You think it's going to happen tonight?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know," Nina muttered, "But all I know is, it's not good."

* * *

The party was in full swing by the time it was a quarter to midnight. Once the clock struck 11:50, all hell broke loose.

Nina and Eddie screamed, as a knock stopped all music and talking. Everyone wondered where the knock had come from. Eddie finally spoke.

"It's happening Nina." He said, "This is it." He approached the door, opened it, and saw a box resting on the door step. They brought it into the foyer and read the engraving on the cover.

"_Aperire, signantes fatum tuum_." Fabian read, "It's Latin."

"It translates to," Mara began, "Open, and seal your fate."

Everyone did nothing for a moment, before Amber reached over and opened it.

Looking in the box, Mara read aloud, "_Tolle iter usque ad teritam decimi, coram vastator alica aufert tibi mortem. Nosti quidsit redire, novem nexus duorum aut immature mors extremum_."

"What does that mean?" Jerome mumbled.

"It translates to," Mara said again, "Take the journey until the third of the tenth, before the devastating spell take syour death. To return learn what you know is true, the bond between nine and the bond between nine and the bond between two, or an untimely death will end you. But, underneath it is also says _tertio nona usque ad teritam decimi. _Which means, until night takes over on the third of the tenth."

"So now we've opened this box," Jerome muttered, "And we've got to follow this quest? Great."

"But we have no idea what it is!" Nina shouted.

"Nina, everything is going to be fine!" Fabian told her.

Suddenly, the clock struck twelve. It was Halloween.

There was a clap of thunder and flash of lightning, and when they all looked up, they were in enhanced, perfect versions of their costumes.

Nina as a peasant.

Fabian as Prince Charming.

Patricia as a Vampire.

Amber as a Fairy.

Mara as a Witch.

Jerome as an Evil Jester.

Alfie as a Werewolf.

Joy as a Princess.

Eddie as a Vampire Slayer.

With another flash, they were gone.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Okay, there's part one! NOW! Tell me what you think is going on, I want you're opinions and predictions! PREVIEW!**

"Nina?"

"Eddie?"

"You remember me?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Where are we?"

Nina shook her head, "Eddie, we need to do this by ourselves by nightfall on the third or we're doomed. Every last one of us."


	2. Because the Woods Are Where it Happens

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

"_Should I give up? Or should I just keep chasing pavements even if it leads nowhere? Oh, would be a waste, if I knew my place? Should I leave it there? Should I give up?"_

_-Adele, Chasing Pavements_

* * *

Nina glanced curiously at her surroundings. She'd awoken with a killer headache, dirt in her bra, and the inability to see since the light was too much for her eyes. Had she passed out? No… why would there be sand in her bra? Was this the bad thing that she'd suspected would happen?

"Don't move."

Finally adjusting to the light, Nina saw Eddie, standing before her in a crazy getup, holding a wooden stake over his head, ready to stab her. "Nina?"

"Eddie…?" Nina muttered.

"Do you remember me?" Eddie asked, still gripping the stake.

"I could ask you the same thing." Nina said. And that was true. This Eddie must have been from a whole other world, the way he was dressed.

Eddie lowered the stake, and put in his bag, "This is nuts." Eddie held out two hands and helped Nina stand. She looked down at her own clothes, looking like something out of _Ever After _with Drew Barrymore. The commoner dress, complete with a white half-apron, was caked with dirt.

"Tell me about it," Nina said, "I wake up, I have a killer headache, and there's dirt in my… hair."

"The headache goes away, but then when you start to walk around this place, it comes back." Eddie explained, "I wake up, and I'm face-to-face with Alfie the Werewolf! He tries to attack me, but I pull out my stake and he runs away! Let's hope we don't run into Patricia."

"Do you really believe that we've… morphed into out _Halloween _costumes?" Nina asked, her voice dripping with disbelief.

"Do you see any other explanations sitting around?" Eddie pointed out, picking up a rock and chucking it at the river, "Look at yourself Nina! You're dressed as a peasant! Do you dress like that on a regular day? And I have a stake in my back pocket!"

"Okay…" Nina muttered, "Calm down… we have to find Fabian. He'll know what to do!"

Taking off in a run towards what looked like a town, Nina ignored Eddie's shouts to slow down. Nina was panting by the time she was in front of a castle, where she assumed Fabian would be since he was dressed as Prince Charming.

Spotting him, arm in arm with Joy, she dashed to him calling his name, "Fabian!"

He flashed her a fake smile, "Yes?"

"Nina! Wait!" Eddie grabbed her arm as Nina's smile began to fade.

"Fabian? It's me, Nina. Don't you remember?"

"Nina, don't hurt yourself," Eddie muttered. "His answer will hurt you. Walk away."

"I'm terribly sorry, but I don't know you." Fabian said squinting his eyes, "But, there's something vaguely familiar about you."

Nina couldn't believe her ears. "Fabes," Joy said, "We should get going. We've got a wedding to plan."

"Wedding," Eddie asked.

"Yes," Joy responded with a smile, "Fabian and I are betrothed. We have been since birth. The merging of the two kingdoms will be such a great thing, don't you agree?"

"Yeah," Eddie muttered, his eyes darting to Nina's hastily retreating figure, "NINA!"

Running after her –wishing to himself that he had his Nikes instead of the freaking leather boots he was currently sporting- he shouted her name a thousand time before finally catching up with her.

"Nina," he mumbled, noticing her tear filled eyes, "I told you it would hurt."

"We have three days Eddie," Nina said, shakily, "Until night takes over on October third, we have to… figure out what the bond between nine and the bond between two is. I think I know exactly who can help us."

* * *

"Hello?" Nina called into a sparkling pink cabin, "Amber? Fairy Godmother?"

"It's Fairy God sister, thankyouverymuch!" said Amber as she floated into the foyer, "I've been expecting you two."

"What do you mean?" Eddie asked.

"I'm Nina's fairy god sister, I've been watching her. I know everything. And I mean everything," she eyed the two of them. Seeing they were both confused, she elaborated, "Okay, so is Sibuna getting back together?"

Nina and Eddie both exhaled in amazement, "You know? I mean, you remember?" Eddie asked.

"See, as a fairy god sister, I can tap into Nina's past. I saw it all." Amber smiled. "BTW, you and Fabes were so cute in the garden."

Nina blushed, thinking of the garden again. "Amber," Nina said firmly, snapping out of her reverie, "We need to figure out what the bond means. Do you have any idea?"

"Yeah, bad news guys," Amber said with tears in her eyes, "See, I can also see your future. And… I can't see past the next three days. For any of us."

"Oh no." Eddie mumbled.

"But, it could be just because you succeed and I won't be magic anymore!" Amber reassured them, "But, to be sure, you need to go see Mara. Ask her to see your futures, she's got a crystal ball and everything."

* * *

"Okay, okay," Eddie laughed, "How many Jerome and Alfie's does it take to screw in a light bulb?"

"How many?" Nina asked in a bored tone.

"As many as it takes to rig it to be a prank! Ba dum, cha!"

Nina just glanced at him, "Really?"

"I'm running out of jokes, aren't I?" Eddie asked with a frown.

"Little bit," Nina quickly added, kicking a stone along the path to Mara the Maraculous's.

"How about this-"

"Eddie!" Nina shouted, "No offence, but if I hear one more awful joke I'm going to explode."

"Geez," Eddie groaned, "Who knew total destruction would make someone so cranky?"

Nina just glared at him. Jumping back and gripping his arms as she heard rustling, "What was that?"

"Uh… probably a rabbit or a squirrel." Eddie said, "Toughen up."

"Stop right there!" Nina and Eddie both took a step back as Jerome stepped out, dressed in a worse getup than Eddie.

"What-I mean-Who are you?" Eddie asked.

"I'm Jerome, The Evil Jester," he took a bow, "Please, step forward."

Nina and Eddie cautiously stepped forward, but were caught in a net trap.

"Wow, I was dumb enough to fall for that," Eddie muttered as he struggled in the net.

"Jerome! Let us down!" Nina shouted.

"The castle needs servants." Jerome smiled, "And you two are perfect. Young, strong."

"And if we refuse?" Eddie asked.

"You die."

"Oh, well I'd rather… you know serve people."

* * *

"You will, sweep, clean, wash dishes and aid to any of the Princess needs." Jerome said to Eddie, "Same goes to you for the prince." He said to Nina.

Jerome walks off and Eddie turns to Nina quickly, "This is our chance to see how much they know. Then tonight, we'll find a way out of here and get to Mara."

Nina nodded, going off in the direction of where Jerome had indicated Fabian's bedroom to be. Knocking on the door, she heard a faint come in, and entered.

Fabian saw her, immediately standing from his chair, "You?"

"How may I serve you?" Nina said through gritted teeth, like Jerome had asked. Well, without the gritted teeth part.

"You can serve me by telling me exactly who you are." Fabian said, grabbing her arm.

"Nina Martin," she muttered, "Now tell me who you are, you own me so much."

"You know exactly who I am."

"Do I?"

Fabian sighed, before muttering his name, "Fabian Rutter. Why do you seem so… incredibly familiar to me?"

"Explain that one yourself."

Fabian groaned, "Listen, okay? Every word you utter is déjà vu to me. Every time I look you in the eyes I feel like I've looked into them a million times before. And when I touched you just now, you felt so familiar."

"How do you know me, Fabian." Nina asked, hoping that somehow he would know.

"That's the part that's fuzzy."

Nina took a deep breath and tried to explain it to him, "You're my boyfriend."

"_What?"_

"You're my boyfriend," Nina mumbled, "My best friend. You defended me when ghosts and evil caretakers were after us. You grew up in Anubis House and when you were fifteen, you met me."

"You're crazy," Fabian said backing up, "I didn't grow up in Anubis House or whatever you're going on about, I grew up here!"

"Then tell me what you were doing on your fifteenth birthday." Nina said.

"I-" Fabian started, than stopped. He honestly couldn't remember. Everything in his entire life, aside from what happened this morning, what a blur. There was nothing. Like he never existed at all. "I can't remember."

"I'm not crazy," Nina stated firmly, "And you just don't understand, because you're not the Osirion or the Chosen One!"

"Okay, what in God's name are you talking about now?" Fabian shouted.

Taking a deep breath, Nina closed her eyes and mumbled, "This," before leaning into him, gripping his shoulders and kissing him strongly. She felt him respond, wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her close to him the way he did at Anubis. Her hands began to fumble in his hair as he ran his fingers down her spine.

He finally pulled away from her with confused eyes, "Who are you, Nina Martin? I saw this… picture… it was you, wearing a dress and a crown. Are you royalty?"

Prom. "No, we were Prom King and Queen."

"Prom? Is that a Kingdom? Is it nearby?" Fabian asked.

"It's not a Kingdom, it's a dance. Like a ball."

"Dear God, I've got a massive headache. I can't remember anything." Fabian mumbled, "Except you. You, I remember. Your face, just smiling up at me."

"Believe me Fabian," Nina said, "Something's are real, even if they seem so fake."

"No, but this is just too weird and it's driving me mad!" Fabian shouted, his head in his hands. Then he looked at her with anger in his eyes, "You. Get out now."

"What?"

"I said leave!" Fabian shouted. "You're my servant, you shall do as I say! You are dismissed!"

Nina glared at him and made her way to the door, but said one more thing before she left, "If you don't cooperate, in three days' time we'll all be dead."

* * *

"Did you get anything out of him?" Eddie asked, as they made their way to servant's quarters.

"Sort of," Nina mumbled, "He almost remembers me."

"Why don't you show him this?" Eddie asked, fingering the necklace around her neck.

The necklace Fabian gave her.

"I still have it?" Nina asked, shocked and angry with herself, "He would have known if- Eddie, this is proof! I'll go now!"

"No!" Eddie shouted, pulling her back, "We're going to see Mara. Tonight we're busting out. We need to make sure we have a future before we go any further."

"And if we don't?"

"We work harder to get one."

Nina sighed, "How are we getting out of here?"

Eddie smirked, picking up a rock. He pointed to where two guards stood at the servants entrance, then to a window about thirty feet away. "They hear the smash, run over, we've got some time to make a run for it."

Nina smiled, nodding. Eddie wound up his pitch and flung the rock at the stained-glass window. The two watched as the guards dashed that way, and they made a run for it, escaping into the night.

* * *

"Eddie?" Nina asked, "Can we stop? I'm exhausted."

"Me too," Eddie mumbled, "We'll make a fire here. I'll get some wood."

A half hour later, Eddie had started a decent fire and the two of them were leaned against a tree trunk, Nina's head on his shoulder.

"Remember that time when Patricia brought you down somewhere for a 'blind' date?" Nina mumbled.

"Yeah," Eddie said, laughing.

"She used you to complete one of the tunnel tasks."

"She brought me to the tunnels!" Eddie exclaimed.

Nina laughed, "Yeah. We needed you to hold one of the reflectors we told you about."

"Wow," Eddie mumbled.

"What if we don't succeed? What if we never find out what this bond means?" Nina asked.

"We can do it." Eddie said. "The bond between nine and two. Nine… there's nine of us Nina. We have to get everyone together somehow."

"How are we going to do that?" Nina sighed, "Patricia's a vampire, Alfie's a werewolf, if we go anywhere near the castle we'll get killed for running away."

"We can do it." Eddie repeated, "Because I believe in you."

Nina looked at Eddie's shining light blue eyes, as he gazed into hers as well. Without thinking, Eddie tilted his head to the left, giving Nina a small smile. Then, cupping her cheek in his large hand, Eddie placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Nina smiled, "You'll always be a big brother to me, Eddie."

"And you'll always be a little sister to me, Nina." Eddie said, as Nina look her place on his shoulder and slowly feel asleep.

* * *

When the sun rose on the second day, the fire had gone out and Nina's head was resting on Eddie's lap as he snored lightly against a tree. The forest was silent, almost too silent.

"Eddie," Nina mumbled, stretching her arms, "Eddie wake up."

"I only went on one pancake run, Trudy, I swear." Eddie muttered as he felt face first into the dirt.

"Get up!" Nina shouted, shaking him awake.

"Ugh…" Eddie muttered, "Is it Friday yet?"

"Eddie, we have today and until nightfall tomorrow to figure this out, get off your ass and let get to Mara! We've still got another half a day's walk."

"Seriously? And what are we going to eat?" Eddie asked.

Nina glanced around at the trees around her, before climbing one. She grabbed a nest of sticks and put it next to Eddie. Inside were five brown eggs.

"We're eating unborn baby birds you got from a tree?" Eddie asked.

"Do you see anything else around?" Nina asked.

"Good point." Eddie said, beginning to figure out how to cook the eggs.

* * *

"So what exactly are we going to do when we get to Mara's?" Eddie asked as the restarted their walk.

"We've got to convince her that what we know is legit. That she really isn't a witch, you know, the whole shabang." Nina explained.

"Okay," Eddie sighed, "Sounds like a plan."

"That's 'cause it is." Nina added sarcastically.

"God, I'm tired. And that freaking castle? Everyone was talking all proper, like Mrs. Andrews English class proper!"

"Oh calm down," Nina muttered. "We need to pick up the pace." Nina began to quicken her pace, but tripped on a branch and went to the ground.

"Nina! Are you okay?" Eddie asked, leaning next to her. "God you cut up your leg."

Nina hissed in pain, "We need help Eddie."

"Help!" Eddie shouted, "Anyone! Help!"

Nina's eyes widened, "Eddie."

Glancing behind him, Eddie spotted Alfie, full werewolf. "Uh oh."

Before their very eyes, Alfie morphed into a human, and ran to Nina.

"You called for help?" Alfie said. "Hello, Alfred."

"We're gonna call you Alfie." Eddie said firmly.

Alfie smiled, "I like that, so who are you two?"

"I'm Eddie the Vampire Slayer and this is Nina, my sister for all intents and purposes."

"What happened to her?" Alfie asked.

"She tripped," Eddie muttered, "Wait a second! Alfie, you tried to attack me yesterday morning!"

"Well I was in full wolf and I was hungry! Leave me alone!" Alfie mumbled. "You just need something to wrap that in.

Eddie ripped off his sleeve and tied it around Nina's cuts.

"You both look familiar."

Both Nina and Eddie exchanged a knowing glance. If anyone would believe the story it's Alfie.

So they spilled their guts.

"Well, let's get to Mara! I want to be me again!" Alfie shouted. "We'll get there fast if we travel a different way than you were going. You have to go around these trees here, instead of straight through."

* * *

The three of them began to trek through the woods, occasionally stopping to rest. On these rests, Alfie would interrogate them.

"So, why are you two the only ones who remember?" Alfie asked.

"Remember when we told you about the mysteries at Anubis on the last stop?" Nina said.

Alfie nodded.

"Since Nina's the Chosen One and I'm the Osirion, we've assumed that must be why."

Alfie nodded, "This is really messed up. What does the untimely end thing mean?"

"Death." Eddie mumbled. "Untimely death."

"That may come sooner than you think."

All three heads turned to the source of the new voice, a thin red-head with pearl white fangs and a deadly smile.

* * *

**And there's part two! Did you think I left you all hanging? Remember guys HALLOWEEN SPECIAL! This'll hopefully drag out until Halloween week. Quick preview before another note!**

As day two draws to a close, Eddie and Nina realize that someone else knows what they do… sort of. And, as a masquerade ball approaches on the third day, will they be able to figure out what the riddle means in time? Can they conquer the real bad guy in this story? And, is who they suspect is the bad guy, in control? Stay tuned!

**Okay! So, I think that after this year ends, my time on FanFiction will as well. See, I just can't find as much time as I used to, and if I'm not dedicated to you guys with this, I'll feel like crap! Not to say you won't see a one-shot from me every now and again, full length stories won't be on until possibly next summer. BUT! I'm working on a book, maybe if it gets published, you can read that!**

**With honors, **

**pieface98 ;)**


	3. BackStabbers Be Gone

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

"_Real life is a funny thing you know. In real life saying the right thing, at the right moment is beyond crucial. So crucial in fact, that most of us start to hesitate, for fear of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. But lately what I've began to fear more than that, is letting the moment pass with saying anything. I think you deserved to look back on your life without this chorus of resounding voices saying, I could of but it's too late now. So there's a time for silence and there's a time for waiting your turn. But if you know how you feel and you so clearly know what you need to say. You'll know it. I don't think you should wait. I think you should speak now."_

_-Taylor Swift_

* * *

Previously on Spellbound…

"_Death." Eddie mumbled, "Untimely death."_

"_That may come sooner than you think."_

_All three heads turned to the source of the new voice, a thin red-head with pearl white fangs and a deadly smile._

* * *

Alfie, Eddie, and Nina immediately backed up a few steps, all for different reasons. For Alfie, it was traditional fear of getting his blood sucked. For Nina, it was the fear of the pain of the bite. For Eddie, the fear of having to stab his girlfriend.

"Patricia," Eddie muttered, pulling out his stake for good measure, "Don't bite, or I'll stab."

At the sight of the stake, Patricia hissed and recoiled away. "Put that godforsaken piece of wood away!"

"What? You don't like that, Fangy?" Eddie asked, coming closer.

Eddie got closer and Patricia was on the ground, begging for mercy while shielding her eyes from the stake.

"What do you want?" Patricia cried.

Eddie lowered the stake ever-so-slightly. The sight of his girlfriend, shaking and afraid of him made him want to scream.

"Eddie be careful," Nina warned, her hand coming up to rest on his arm, "Patricia, we don't want to hurt you."

"How do you know me?" Patricia asked, still recoiling from the stake.

"She's too stubborn," Eddie said to Nina. "There's no way she'll believe us."

"We have to take her with us to Mara's." Nina said.

Eddie turned to his girlfriend, "Okay, first things first, put the fangs away."

Patricia sighed, sucking her fangs back up into her gums.

"Okay," Eddie said, "We've got a proposition for you. You come with us to see Mara the witch."

"What's in it for me?"

"You get to find out exactly how we know you." Nina added, Alfie coming in behind her.

"And if I say no?"

"We stake you," Eddie said, knowing that he would _never. _Not even if his life was in danger, but she doesn't know that. Yet.

Patricia quickly juggled her options, "Fine."

* * *

"Sooo," Eddie muttered, leaning close to Patricia.

"Move away or I'll bite."

He backed up. A little bit earlier Patricia had tried to sprint off, but the end result of that was Patricia's hands' being tied and Eddie was holding her on a make-shift leash.

"Seriously, you're not going to hate me when you realize what's going on!" Eddie called to her. He glanced at Nina and Alfie who were a bit ahead, talking like old friends.

"No, I still will."

"Guys!" Eddie shouted, "We're going to take a rest!"

They both nodded and Eddie sat down with Patricia. "Look, Trix, I… I let down my force field."

"You have the ability to make force fields?"

"No, not literally I…I want to say this when… when the moment's perfect. But, I just can't hold back any longer." Patricia flung her fangs back, taking in his every word. "When I first saw you, I have to admit you were annoying." Patricia looked skeptical, so Eddie reeled back, "But you don't remember that so, uh, I just, I knew the moment I saw you that… you and me. That you were something… someone… important to me." Eddie shook his head, trying to stop himself from rambling. He looked over Patricia's shoulder at Nina, who was watching with tear filled eyes. "I just mean… I love you."

Patricia was stunned. She was a vampire. Who was dumb enough to love a vampire?

"Really?" Patricia asked.

"Yes," Eddie said, trying as hard as he could to hold back tears, "Every day for the rest of my life."

"I don't know you." Patricia mumbled, letting a tear escape her eyes. Since when did vampires have feelings?

"Yes you do," Eddie said. The thought that she wouldn't say that she loved him back forced a tear to escape. Patricia's hand when to his cheek as and wiped it away as another fell.

"You're right." Patricia whispered, "I do. And I love you too."

Eddie beamed, letting his emotions get the better of him as he kissed Patricia with everything he had left. There wasn't anything he'd rather be doing. Nothing he'd rather have. And no one he'd rather be with.

* * *

"You okay Nina?" Alfie asked. They'd been watching Eddie and Patricia's exchange with a great deal of interest and when they're lips locked, Nina burst into tears.

"I think that what just happened really opened my eyes." Nina cried, "Fabian didn't know me at all. Which means… me and him must have never been meant to be at all."

"Nina, I don't know Fabian, but from what you've told me, I think he does remember you." Alfie pointed out, "He just doesn't know what to do because he's confused. When we get to Mara everything will work itself out."

"And the untimely death? What if it beats us?" Nina asked, wiping her cheeks.

"It won't. Because we try harder."

"That was the sweetest thing I've ever seen!"

The high pitched voice scared the four of them and they turned to the source, surprised to see Amber floating nearby.

"Amber… did you follow us?" Nina asked.

"No," Amber smiled, "See, I decided I wanted to come along a few minutes ago, so I zapped myself here and watched."

"Oh," Nina mumbled. "Come on, let's get a move on."

"I can just flash us there you know."

Eddie's head snapped up, "Why didn't you do that before?"

"I'm still getting used to my powers, you know!"

"Guys!" Nina shouted, breaking up the fight. "Let's just go!"

Seconds later, they were outside Mara's cabin. Nina tentatively opened the door and called out, "Hello?"

"I've been expecting you."

The voice came from across the room, where the dark haired figure sat in front of a crystal ball. "You two, sit."

Eddie and Nina exchanged a glance and immediately sit across from Mara who's looking into her crystal ball. She made some weird movements with her fingers, before looking sharply at Nina and Eddie. "I can't see anything past the next day."

"You mean we die?"

"No," Mara says, "I'd see you're deaths. But if you lived, I'd see that. It just seems that everything abruptly ends."

Eddie and Nina look at each other again, before Eddie speaks to Mara, "Do you have any memory retrieval spells or potions?"

"I do."

"You need to use one on everybody in this room." Eddie demanded, "Including yourself."

"Why?"

"Please," Nina pleaded, "You're our only hope."

Mara looked at her, immediately grabbing a dust off a shelf and muttering something. Then, she blew a bit of the dust and a pink fog surrounded everyone. There was coughing, then everyone fell to the floor. When the fog cleared, everyone couldn't stop staring. Patricia was the first to speak.

"Look who's here," she smiled, "Slimeball number one, the Biology babe, the Newbie, Prom Queen Millington and my little tin can."

Everyone laughed, hugging it out while remembering exactly who they were. And trust me, they've never been happier about that one.

"Do you remember me?" Eddie asked, his hands on his girlfriend's neck, as his fingers lightly grazed her face.

"Keep in mind I still have fangs," Patricia mumbled.

"But now you have the memory to control it." Eddie smiled, one hand sliding to her hip.

"And I remember one other thing that makes me show those fangs," Patricia said, smiling big and releasing her fangs.

Eddie laughed, "And what's that?"

Patricia leaned close to his ear and whispered, "I love you."

"I can't do this!" Nina shouted.

"What Nina, what's wrong?" Mara asked.

"I need him," Nina sighed, "I need Fabian." She started to turn to run, but Eddie grabbed her arm.

"Nina, you need to calm down." Eddie sighed, "And me and Patricia will keep the smakaroo to a minimum."

"Well… only when we're around you," Patricia added, flashing her fangs for affect.

"Listen to me," Mara sighed, "There's a ball tonight! To celebrate Joy and Fabian's… wedding. We're going in disguise and you're going to get what you can from Fabian, Joy, and Jerome. We're all going to have to get together to form the correct bond. But, there's one more thing that I saw in my crystal ball."

"What?"

"It's Fabian."

"What? Is he okay?" Nina fretted, "Does he have the plague?"

"What… No! He's fine but… he has the box."

"You mean… the box with all the Latin writing?" Eddie asked, "The one that sent us here?"

"That's the one…" Mara mumbled.

"Why would he have it?" Nina wondered.

"Do you think he… knows? What if he's controlling this?"

Nina shook her head, "It doesn't add up."

"We need to get to the castle." Alfie said.

"We're going to need disguises." Amber smiled, "Patricia, fangs away."

Patricia sighed, sucking in her fangs.

Amber waved her wand, changing everyone's outfit, adding a mask for affect.

Eddie and Alfie now were in formal attire, much to their dismay.

Amber was no longer hovering in mid-air, her glass slippers, tinted pink, firmly on the ground. Her gown pooled gracefully at her feet, shimmering in the light reflected through the cracks of the cabin. Her sleeves fit snug on her arms and the v-neck was the perfect length.

Mara's outfit was yellow and the ball gown shot out at a perfect angle. The sweetheart neckline, grazed with gems, and tight fitting bodice suited her perfectly. Like Amber's, the dress shimmered and grazing her feet were a pair of yellow tinted glass slippers.

Patricia's dark blue dress was slim fitting and the thin v-neck made a valley between her breasts (much to Eddie's enjoyment), but the shimmering blue brought out her eyes. Her sleeves went up her palm in a tight fashion. And of course, she had glass slippers with a blue tint.

Nina's dress was white and mermaid styled. The sweetheart neckline and tight bodice shimmered with a bright white and gems going down the dress from the center of her chest, to the slightly grey tinted mermaid part of the dress that flowed from her knees. She too had glass slippers.

And they all had masks. Eddie's was white, and covered half his face. Alfie's was red and traditional, making him look similar to a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle. Amber's was pink and shaped like a crescent moon. Mara's was yellow and had an original shape, highlighting the assets of her high cheekbones. Patricia's was dark blue and stuck tight to her face. Nina's was a shimmering grey, outlined with white, stuck on her face like Patricia's.

They were ready. With a small smile, Amber flashed them off.

* * *

"I'm sorry, okay!"

The small group glared at Amber, her lovely fairy skills driving them off in the complete wrong direction. So they wouldn't have to walk in their dresses, tuxes, and heels, Amber had changes them back into their regular clothes.

"Take a rest guys," Alfie said, sitting on a rock and going full wolf to catch some dinner.

"Eddie, can I talk to you?" Nina said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him a distance away from the others.

"What's up?"

"Look, I know you love Patricia and I'm supposed to be with Fabian, but… there's no denying this."

Eddie knit his eyebrows together, "No denying what…?"

Nina closed her eyes and leaned into kiss him, but he backed up, "What the hell Nina?" he shouted, "We're just friends. Like brother and sister!"

"But I want us to be more." Nina said.

"Guys!" Eddie shouted, grabbing Nina's arm. He noticed her eyes, their discoloration and knew something was wrong. The normal blue had become a dark grey.

"What's wrong?" Mara asked, Amber floating behind her.

"We've got a problem."

"Okay," Mara said, beginning to go through a diagnosis, "I think that the spell is spreading. Nina is weaker than you are, Eddie. Being taken over by a creepy spirit-"

"How did you know about that?" Eddie shouted.

"I found out when everyone got their memories back," Mara admitted. "But, as I was saying, Nina is weak. The spell is starting to affect her too."

"What can save her?"

"We're in the fairytale world Eddie," Amber pointed out, "What's the most obvious answer?"

"We need Fabian." Eddie said, understanding what she meant. Every story his mother ever read him ended with true love's kiss. This was what he needed.

What Nina needed.

One rainy day the past summer, Eddie had come into her room and found Nina watching something on Netflix…

"_Neens?" Eddie said, knocking on her door._

"_Come in!"_

_Eddie entered the room and glanced at the purple bedspread (perfectly made) and light blue walls. Nina sat on her blue and purple bean bag in front of the T.V. with a bag of popcorn._

_Eddie quickly ran to his room to grab his bean bag and sat next to her, "What are we watching?"_

"_Nothing you'd be interested in." Nina said, throwing a glance at Eddie before turning back to the T.V. _

_Eddie looked at the TV as the girl on the screen hit a guy's head against his steering wheel, "It looks like an action movie."_

"_It's not." Nina said, "It's a TV show called Once Upon a Time. It's about fairytales. This is the Pilot, I'm gonna start watching it."_

_Nina waited for Eddie to let out a groan of disgust and leave, but he never did. "You're not gonna leave?"_

"_No. I'll watch with you." Eddie smiled._

Eddie and Nina got so into that show, they finished the first season in a month. Eddie's favorite character was Rumplestiltskin, because he thought his cunningness was hysterical and he was great at conning people into anything. But, what he really appreciated about him was his past with his son and his love for Belle. Nina (like every other girl in the world) thought Prince Charming was incredibly dreamy. Well now Fabian was Prince Charming.

And the curse was beginning to take effect on Nina.

* * *

By sundown, they were all at the palace, back in their dresses and masks.

"Wait," Nina said, as Mara got out her memory dust.

"What?"

"I want to see what happens if I kiss Fabian again." Nina said, staring at Fabian across the room. Eddie smiled. She was back to normal at just the sight of him.

So with extreme confidence surging through her, she went up to Fabian, grabbed his wrist and pulled him into another room.

As soon as the door closed, her lips took his captive. There was nothing he could do as he fell into her spell, very vague memories. He could vaguely remember her soft lips against his, the way her hands had been nearly everywhere, and just how much he'd felt for her.

"You," Fabian muttered, before she even took of her mask. "Nina."

Nina sighed, picking up the necklace around her neck. Fabian gasped, realizing exactly what it was.

"You're my… true love aren't you?" he asked.

Picking up the package of memory dust she had in her bag, she sprinkled it slightly on him, watching as realization washed over him.

"_Who's the American?"_

"_Hi! I'm Nina, I'm from America!"_

"_Don't tell Patricia, but I was terrified while I was up there."_

"_Before you do anything drastic to prove your loyalty, I'll tell you."_

"_I does! Look, it's got the same pretty eyes!"_

"_Could do with some brute strength." _

"_Don't give it to Fabian, then."_

"_I never thought they were real zombies."_

"_Hey, Shakespeare, how's it going? I hope you're doing better than I am on the latest riddle."_

"_Don't you see? I'm like some curse. Sarah gave me the locket, I found the cylinders. I just wish I could go back in time and turn down the scholarship."_

"_You genius, genius, genius girl."_

"_Sarah gave this to you… not me."_

"_I will not give up. On Sarah, the quest and certainly not on you."_

"_A certain play writing scholarship student with a thing for antiques and apple pie."_

"_Nina! Nina, I don't know why you keep going on about Nina. Me and her are like totally not an item."_

"_What are you smiling at?" _

"_That little frown you always get when you concentrate."_

"_Nina would you like to-" _

"_Yes!" "You didn't let me finish." _

"_I can't risk us getting interrupted again." _

"_Hi guys!" _

"_See?" _

"_But now you don't know if you said yes to the thing I was going to ask. And you don't know if I asked you what you thought I was… going to… ask you." _

"_Do you ever make any sense?" _

"_Patricia! Can you please go out of the room for a moment? There's something I have to ask Nina." _

"_Oh. Oh! Yeah, sure! No problem!"_

"_Okay. Now I need you to hurry before there's an earthquake or a swarm of locusts or something happens that stops you form asking!"_

"_Nina would you like to go to Prom with me?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Oh, yes. Yes?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_YES!"_

"_Nina you look-"_

"_Ridiculous."_

"_I was going to say beautiful."_

"_All that can wait. This can't."_

"_So, how was your flight?"_

"_Good. And you?"_

"_I came by car…"_

"_Word nerd."_

"_We breed better geeks here."_

"_I should have known your romantic stroll would lead to a library…"_

"_It's perfect."_

"_We were better off!"_

"_Friends."_

"_No, no I'm not over Nina. And I don't think I ever will be."_

"_Nina. Don't put on that mask."_

"_We were wrong. You know, breaking up. You know you're the one right?"_

"_The chosen one…"_

"_Well… my chosen one."_

Nina saw Fabian shake his head and smiled as she realized he remembered everything.

"Nina. NINA!" Fabian shouted, hugging her as tight as he possibly could. There was nothing, nothing, he believed that could break them apart. Breaking from their tight hold for just a second, Fabian leaned into kiss her, keeping it slow and passionate.

"Don't think I'll ever forget you." Fabian muttered. Nina watched as it looked like something struck him, since he jumped backward and groaned.

"Fabian?"

"No," Fabian muttered. "Get out of my head!"

"Fabian!" Nina shouted, as he dropped to the floor with his head in his hands.

"Stay away from me!" Fabian screamed, his eye color blood red.

"Help! Eddie, someone help!" Nina yelled, as Eddie and the rest of them, even Joy and Jerome whose memories had been restored, ran in.

"Everybody leave!" Fabian shouted, "Get out of my head!"

"Fabian," Nina cried, "Think of me, please, everything is going to be okay."

As Nina and Eddie spoke of his state, Fabian noticed the box with the Latin writing on it next to him. He opened it, seeing a small knife.

"Something is taking over him!" Eddie shouted, "We have to tie him up or something!"

"No, he's fine! We need to-" Nina's sentence died on her lips, as Fabian stabbed her in the back.

* * *

**How much do you guys hate me right now?**

**So, since this is the shortest chapter of this story, I feel compelled to give you a preview for the next chapter and my Christmas special.**

**Next on Spellbound…**

As they all try to beat the sun in its race to fall, they're forced to team up against one of their own. But would they dare to leave him behind? And as things stir up for Nina and Fabian, could it mean the end of them forever?

**Now, since Halloween in on Wednesday they next chapter will be up by midnight on Halloween. ALSO! Hurricane Sandy has trapped me in my room so I will have all this time to write! I love Hurricanes… well not really. **

**Also, my first Christmas special will have something to do with the song **_**All Too Well **_**from Taylor Swift's most recent album **_**Red**_**. It's a beautiful song, like every other one of her songs.**

**Well, I'm stop rambling and get to work on Spellbound 4!**


	4. SO SORRY

**Guys I am so so sorry!**

**I fully intended to update this story on Halloween, but I'm on the east coast and was hit hard by Hurricane Sandy. I feel obligated to tell you want happened.**

**I was just sitting there like an idiot on my bed, writing part four. I don't notice that my laptops dying (again, idiot!). I'm thinking, we didn't lose power yet, we're never gonna. Of course, as soon as I think that the power goes out! I think, crap is my laptop charged? Of course not! BTW, this is all going on after I post All Too Well! So, I'm like, crap my laptops dying! Then it goes and dies, and everything I hadn't yet saved got deleted. So, I got frustrated AND I had an essay for school on there!**

**I'm gonna update. You guys can get some tips on when and how everything is going if you follow pieface98 on TWITTER! Yes, I'm giving pieface98 a twitter account. It's not my personal account, it's one for just my lovely reviewers! I'm just making it now, so go ahead and search up writerpieface98! FOLLOW ME FOR UPDATES ON WHEN STORIES ARE GETTING UPDATE AND HINTS ON THE NEXT CHAPTERS!**


End file.
